Nessie learns a new word!
by Perfekt Rain
Summary: It was a long, boring afternoon. Nessie was playing on she the floor with blocks while Bella and Jacob until her tower collasps. And then she gives them a SPECIAL surprize ;


**I had this idea in the back of my mind for awhile...and I don't own Twilight! P.S. The begining is kinda boring. :)**

**Bella's POV**

It was another boring perfect little child sat down on the ground playing with blocks as Jacob, my best friend watched. How fast her little hands moved! Renesmee was a little angel, never messed up at anything. She was the daughter I never knew I wanted until I had. Her hair was the glorious shade of bronze, her features that of my lover, and her eyes were mine when I was human. everyone knew once they saw her that she was the most beautiful person in the world, hands down. No model, actress, singer, or vampire could compare to her blush and cute ringlets. Even thought she looked like a three-year old.

Not only was she lovely, but she was smart! She already knew her times tables, memorized all the US capitals, and was reading on a 4th grade level. She was a genius. And she had saved my life, and dreamt of me every night.

I watched her with admiring eyes. _My perfect, lovely daughter. _I drifted deep into thoughts of her perfect-ness**. **Until something she did caught my attention.

Her ABC block tower wobbled, about to come crashing down. Nessie didn't notice, and picked up a K block and was about to place it on top of the S block. The entire structure collasped.

"Fuc-" she started to curse but I cut her off.

"NESSIE!"

I stared down at the flawless little girl before me. Nessie shouldn't ever use such language like that! She was MY child. Jacob stared at her too, puzzled, as if he couldn't believe that she said that.

"What?"

"Who taught you that word?"

Nessie just stared right back at me and began rebuliding, as if she didn't hear my demmand.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN WHO TAUGHT YOU SUCH FOWL LANGUAGE?!" I shouted.

"They said if I tell you that bad things will happen to me."

"That's it!" I stormed off into the house, to find the potty-mouth.

In a matter of seconds, all nine Cullens were in the livingroom, and Jacob was too. We all stared each other. I decided to break the silence.

"Which one of you taught Nessie the F-bomb?"

Every Cullen remained silent. I desded to refrase my question.

"Did anyone cuss around my daughter?" I took the spite out of my tone.

I glared at Rosalie, who wasn't even looking at me as I spoke. She noticed.

"What?" she said, defensive." Why are you blaming me when it could have been her so-called soul mate Rover?"

"Shut up blonde! Do you actually think I'm that dumb?"

"Uh yeah."

"Well I'm not!"

Jacob was trying not to lose it in front of Nessie, and it worked. The divine angel was enough motivation.

"Maybe we should just let his go," Jasper suggested.

"Are you trying to get off scott-free then?" I was getting angry.

"Just suggestion."

"Whatever, emo."

"Don't you talk smack about my mate!" Alice hissed.

Alice was glaring daggers into my eyes. A fight was going to start…a sudden feeling of calm took hold of me.

"Oh sure , try to make the problem evaporate, again. I'm getting tired of you controlling me," I said the insult, wishing the calm would vanish so I could put ire into my come-back.

"Stop fighting," Esme pleaded.

"Whatever. Can this be over now? I want to get back to making my castle," Nessie dismissed the problem as if it didn't matter. That caused me furry.

"NO! Tell me who taught you that word!"

Edward stepped in. "Bells honey, perhaps we should just get her to agree never to say fu-the word again."

It was him.I noticed the way he almost said it AGAIN. This time in front of everyone.

"It was you!" I shouted.

"No,Bella. I would never swear around a little innocent three year old child.

The fire in his topaz eyes was impossible to doubt, he was telling the truth. And I had made my point.

"Okay, let's just forget this. Nessie I expect you to never say that word again."

The little nymph looked up at me, sincre. "Yes mommy."

"Now let's go hunting," I adressed Edward. "Together."

"Whatever you want you get." Edward kissed me on the neck.

"I'm just glad this is over."

Carlisle went into the kitchen and grabbed the crystal vase trying to polish it. He moved the cloth too quickly and it shattered.

"OH FUC-" Carlisle hushed himself.

"CARLISLE!!!" I shouted.

"What? I'm a vampire doctor for pete's sake! Can't I mess up once in awhile?"

"NOT AROUND MY CHILD!!!"

Nessie went back to her tower, ignoring the fight. The Y block fell from her castle. "What the hell?"

I sighed. This was going to be a long Monday.


End file.
